


Lazy Mornings

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Sometimes you just need to make the most of your mornings off.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Dumps this OTP fluff in the collection, runs.


End file.
